


Choke me

by HellBunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bleeding, Bloodplay, Choking, DDLG, Daddy Hannibal, Dom - Freeform, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant/Submissive, Fluff, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Pain, Playtime, Punishment, Riding Crop, Submissive, Whipping, sadist, sadistic, scene, sub, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunny/pseuds/HellBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it! The very first chapter too my Daddy Dom Hannibal, Little Sub Will series. </p><p>Will is tied up, and when hes like this... Hannibal can do whatever he wants... and he intends too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke me

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Also my chapters are going to be named after whats in them... for example the first chapters called 'a sadistic scene' because it bothers me when people dont do that like no what if I want to skip to a particular part of the fic your just making it difficult stop it.  
> Also excuse the fluffy ending.

"Oh do be quiet, Will" Hannibal drawled as he walked around the naked man kneeling on the floor. Wills hands were tied behind his back from the ceiling, pulling them up at an unnatural angle and making it difficult for Will to relax. In his mouth, a black ball gag sat, and drool ran out of his mouth and into his lap, landing on his erect cock making him squirm.

  
The kneeling man whined at Hannibals command, but ceased any further noises after that.

  
"Theres my good boy" Hannibal smiled. He always loved having Will like this. Totally helpless, totally uncomfortable and unfathomably needy. Hannibal could do anything to him in this state, and he intended too. "Okay, Will. Since youre so insistent to talk..." Hannibal undid the clasp on the ball gag and as soon as it left his mouth Will began to speak.

  
"Please sir, please touch me, please hurt me Daddy please I need it!" He whined in frustration. He really must want it, Hannibal thought. He never usually called him Sir _and_ Daddy in the same sentence. It was either Sir during punishments or when Will was feeling submissive, or Daddy when Will was feeling Little. Using both meant he was trying to make Hannibal as happy as possible, and trying to cater too whatever state Hannibal was in, Daddy, or Dom.... or both.

  
At the minute, Hannibal was a little of both. He worried about the strain on Wills shoulders, but lavished in the control he had over him. Yet still, a feeling that overrides all of the others, Hannibal was feeling particularly sadistic today and by the tone of Wills moan when the Dom dragged his fingernails down the boys back, Will was feeling particularly masochistic today too. How perfect.

  
Hannibal began to bite his way down Wills muscular back, pulling little moans and gasps from the kneeling man with every one.

Suddenly, a sharp slap came down on Wills shoulder and it made him jump. He swivvled his head just in time too see Hannibal bringing down the black leather crop too leave triangle shaped red marks down his back.

  
Will dug his nails into his palms and cried out for more. He bit his lip, and tasted blood. When Hannibal finished he yanked Wills hair backwards, exposing his throat.

  
The doctor put his massive hand around Wills throat, and, upon seeing his submissives blood soaked face dove down for an invasive kiss all the while cutting off Wills breathing.  
When Hannibal had licked the coppery liquid from Wills mouth he let him go. The submissive began to cough and splutter, and Hannibal slapped him in the cheek bringing him back too himself.

  
"What do you say, Will?" Hannibal asked politely, as he would ask for a black coffee in a cafe. So relaxed, so in control of every situation.

  
"Thank you daddy" Will replied in a strained voice. Tears prickled in his eyes and Hannibal gently wiped them away, along with the new blood that had escaped after he had devoured Wills lips.

  
Hannibal left Will on the floor while he went to rummage in his drawer of expensive, handcrafted sex toys. He found exactly what he was looking for.

  
When he returned, he did not show Will his chosen toy, and so when Will first experienced the burning, stinging, aching pain of the bull whip he screamed in defiance and pain.

  
"No Sir!" He begged. "Please not the bull whip" and Hannibal really considered it for a moment, but upon remembering if Will really wanting to stop he could use his safe word -Winston- he began to take on the roll.

  
"I can do whatever I want too you Will" Hannibal stated, calmly as another slash of the whip came down on Wills back, and wrapped around to whip the submissive next to his right nipple. Will screamed in pain and distorted pleasure. "Three more Will" Hannibal said.

  
"Yes, sir" Will conceded, knowing this is what they both desired but still hating the toy with all of his might.

  
*SMACK* the whip came down onto Wills back and wrapped around too his stomach.

  
*SMACK* the whip left a red stripe that began to bleed on Wills shoulder blade.

  
*SMACK* Will cried out as the whip hit his back and wrapped round, hitting him square on the nipple.

  
Hannibal dropped the whip and knelt down next too Will, and stroked his hair. "You did so well, my love" Hannibal exclaimed and he retrieved the scissors and cut down Wills arms. He rubbed his submissives shoulders and began to give him a massage carefully avoiding the cuts the whip had made. When Will had stopped crying, Hannibal left briefly for supplies so he could sterilize and bandage Wills wounds.

  
"Daddy?" Will asked, in an inquisitive voice. He had gone full on little.

  
"Yes, pet?" Daddy Hannibal replied.

  
"Can I lie on the.. the bed please?" Will asked in between yawns.

  
"Of course sweetheart" Hannibal beamed as he lifted will onto the bed and began to check him for wounds. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Food, drink, a bath, a nap? A movie maybe?" Hannibal asked being attentive as ever.

  
"No Daddy..." Will replied rubbing his eyes and settling onto Hannibals chest as the dominant lay beside him. The submissive yawned, and closed his eyes "I just need you".

  
Hannibal smiled at the sleeping boy lying on his chest, and weaved his fingers through Wills soft hair.

 

"I need you too, sweetheart" Hannibal whispered to sleeping ears. "I need you too". 


End file.
